Fire and Ice
by Inuyasha-59
Summary: This is purely fan made. It's about 2 girls and there life, then 2 guys come into the picture and start to chage things. InuOc, SessOc


A/N: ok so this story is mainly for one of my friends. We came up with the idea. I'm sorry if I'm not using characters you like but deal with it. If you don;t like it, then dont read it!

* * *

Blood was everywhere. It had been a fast, quick fight, but it still was a messy one. The woman that stood above the body was slender, yet you could tell she had muscle. Her eys shone red,with purple slits as she walked away from the body that had been disconnected. The police sirens went off, and they were loud. She jumped onto the roof tops and ran. She began running so fast that everything around her blurred. As the women slowed down to a stop, she took out her house key. As she went to put it in the lock, the door swung open. There standing in the door way was another woman. This woman had hair hair alittle passed her shoulders and it was colored black with light blue strikes. On top of her head was a set of dog ears. Her eyes shone such a light blue that they almost looked white. King of like someone who was blind.

She moved aside to let the other woman in. As she walked into the house, she made her way to the bathroom and stripped down. She took off her shirt, winceing at the pain in her side. The damn man she had killed, stabbed her really good there, but she took the hit so she could do worse. She let down her long black hair. It reached all the way to her the middle of her back.  
Her hair also had purple strikes through it. She looked down and notice a puddle of blood, beginning to form on the floor. The other woman walked in the bathroom with a sewing kit, and other madical supplies.

"You know Sage, you should learn to be more careful. Someday I might not be able to patch you up!" She complained with a sigh as she cleaned the stab wound, and began to sew it up.

"I know San. I'll try to be more careful, but you know...they don't just let me kill them." she smirked. "Anyway I made great money on that job. Speaking of jobs how was work today sis?" she questioned.

San sighed. "You know, alot of it's the same. Go in, check everything, write down syptoms, and perscribe medicine or anitbodics. And you have another job besides KILLING PEOPLE!" she said angerly. She didn't like it when her older sister would go out and kill. Not that she cared about the person, but she always worried about her sister.

Sage looked at her younger sister. They had the same father, but different mothers. Their dad was a dog demon, a powerful one in fact! Sages' mother was also a dog demon, but Sans' mother wasn't a dog. Nope, she was a cat demon. Sage didn't care that her sister was a haft demon,but she just hated it when other people would even pick on her sister. No one in their right mind would touch San, only if they had a death wish. Sage was a murder, but San loved her either way.

"So San, what are you dressed up for?" she questioned her.

San was wearing a short black skirt, with a red holtter top. Her make was done, and she left her hair down. San finshed patching up Sage, and ran her hand over were she had stitched. Her hand glowed green and soon the wound was only a meer stratch. "I'm going clubbing tonight!" she stated simply. "You are going to go right?" she looked at Sage with puppy eyes.

She always hated it when San made those eyes. "Yes, I'm going." She stood up and walked into her room. She put on some leather pants and a tight black shirt with dragons coming up the sides.  
The shirt was also ripped in a few places. She put on her boots and walked out the door with San following behind her. They took off on Sages' bike down to the club.

They could see there was a line of people waiting to get in. Sage parked the bike and walked up to the door. The man standing gaurd saw the two girls and move aside to let them pass. Peopel were pissed, and most of them had been waiting for 2 hours to get in. San went straight over to the bar and gave the bartener a hug. "Hey Jason. How are you doing today?"she questioned.

"I'm doing just fine. A White Russin and a Jack for you and your sister!" he had stated. He had know the girls for years. He was one of the only men aloud to touch San, or at least Sage would only let him give her a hug! He gave San the drinks and walked over to Sage. "Here you go sis"  
She looked at Sage, but she didn't say anything.

"Who are those guys over there?" she said pointing across the room. San looked over. She saw 2 men. One of them was wearing a red muscle shirt, with black baggy jeans. He also had dog ears on the top of his head!! The other guy was wearing a black muscle shirt, and black baggy jeans.

"I'm not sure sis, but I'm gonna find out!" San stated and started walking toward them. Sage menital hit herself in the head, and wish she had shoved a foot in her mouth. She hated it when San went and talked to guys. They always hit on her, and it was Sages' job to make sure her little sister wouldn't get hurt. Damn it!

* * *

A/N: ok well that's it for now. Review me and let me know what I should add in the next chapter!! Review Please!!! 


End file.
